BatCat Books
Book one Chp. 1 Well one day I was in my room and Agnes was putting away my clothes. I heard a car stop. I decided to peek out the window. I saw a moving truck had stopped in front of the house next door to mine. I kept watching as two people stepped out of the car. One was the moving truck owner, the other looked younger maybe in his 20's. I couldn't stop watching him.I saw his badge from far away reading the words G.C.P.D. Or Gotham City Personal Detective. "What are you looking at Mistress Bianca." I jumped high. "Oh nothing." I muttered. Agnes was not convinced. She went to the window. "Wow, no ones moved into that house for years," Agnes said. "You were hiding this???" Agnes walked away. I stole another look out the window. Suddenly the detective looked up. I ducked out of sight before he saw me. "Whew!" I gasped. Then I went downstairs and looked out the window. The Moving guy was gone, all of the detectives things were on his lawn and he was dragging a box inside. As quick as a flash she went outside. He didn't see me because the box was to big. I went on the other side of the box and helped him carry it in. He didn't even notice until he set the box down. "AHHHHHH!!!" He cried. " Sorry for scaring you I was just trying to help, I'm your neighbor, Bianca Wayne." I said. I was sure I was as red as a tomato. "Well, I'm Harryclaw" He said in a british accent. "Ooh he's british!!!" I thought. "Well I work at a bakery and i'm-" I stopped "''I almost told him i'm BatCat!!!''" "And your what?" Harryclaw asked. "OH i'm nice and friendly!!!" I added fast. " Uh ok....?" He said. Book one Chp. 2 I watched her. She was a very odd lady."Wow, look at the time, I'd better go!!!" Bianca said and she ran very fast out of my house forgetting to shut the front door. I went back outside and continued brining all my stuff in. The only problem I had was trying to get the bed to go upstairs. I tried and tried. Finally i managed to drag the dumb bed upstairs and put it in a room that I claimed mine. By the end of all of that I was sweating alot. When it was my bed time (10:30) I went upstairs to bed. The next morning I woke up to my loud alarm not wanting to go to work. I shut it off and went into the bathroom to get dressed. It was 5:00 in the morning. I walked to work by myself. When I got their I went inside. "SO YOU ARE THE NEW PERSON, YOU BETTER WORK WELL OR I'LL WHIP YOU WITH THIS VERY BELT HERE!!" Said the buff cat with a big belt. He showed me where my office was yelling all the way. When I got in my office I saw a gigantice pile of paperwork. "Wow, this must be my lucky day..." I said aloud. Almost as soon as I sat down someone ''else'' came in my office. And WHOA I could guess her favorite color, Her scarf was PINK her bow in her hair was PINK her pistol was PINK her gun belt and hollster was PINK her badge was PINK. I was very overwhelmed by the color. "Sorry, the boss told me to give you these." She said. She put down a pistol and a paper that said ''Stuff you need to expect here.'' Then she left. Then a loud bell rang. I put my hands over my ears, and glanced down at the paper. ''If a bell rings get your butt down to the entrance!!! ''I kinda thought the boss put the '''butt down here''' part. I took the gun and went downstairs to the entrance. The boss was already telling people what to do. "DETECTIVE ELLEN AND DETECTIVE SHAWN YOU ARE GOING TO GO TO THE APARTMENT DOWNTOWN, IT IS BEING ROBBED!!!" The boss bellowed."DETECTIVE DAPHNE YOU GO INVESTIGATE A CRIME SCENE DOWN 1066 SCILY WAY!!! "DETECTIVE HARRYCLAW YOU HAVE TO GO TO THE GOTHAM CITY BANK, YOUR POLICE CAR IS OUT FRONT, HERE ARE YOUR KEYS!!!! He Howled. I took them and hurried out of their before I got a headache. Book one Chp. 3 "BIANCA WAYNE, WHY IS YOUR ELBOW IN THE CAKE ICING!!!" Marriane, bianca's boss yelled. "Huh," I said. I looked down. "AHHH!" I screamed. Marriane rolled her eyes. "You've been doing this all day, one thing after another." Marriane said. "Sorry, I was just thinking about something......" I said. I went to the bathroom to clean my sleeve. I looked in the mirror and punched it. "Why am I so ugly, he'll never date me!!!" I pulled one of my pigtails. I had made a crack in the mirror. "Hope no one notices it..." I thought. I put my sleeve in the warm water, and began to daydream again. I stood there, my sleeve getting wetter ad wetter. "BIANCA!!" Marriane shouted. "Coming!!!" I said. I ran out of there. I put the cake in the oven before Marriane popped a blood vesel. "Lunch break everyone!!!" Marriane announced. I went outside to my car. I decided to go to Subway. The line was loooooong. I waited and tapped my foot impatiently.The line was moving slower then a slug. Suddenly I heard my watch beep. The Batwave was going off. "Come ''on'' I was gonna get a good sandwhich." I thought angrily. I went out of the restraunt and got into my car I went to an alley. I quickly put on my Batsuit. Then I pushed a hidden button that turned my car into the Batmobile. I put on my mask and drove out of the alley fast. Book one Chp. 4 I stopped the police car in front of the bank. I saw the person stealing the money. I took out my gun and went inside. "You better put your hands up!" I snapped. The cat turned around. "Ahhh!!!" I screamed. The cat looked horrible. The cat had make up all over its face ''Everywhere''. "Is the circus hiring clowns to rob the bank?" I asked. "uhhh no." Said the cat. "MY CARD!!!!" The cat took out a card that had a joker on it. "uh...." I said. "My NAME is JOKER!!!!!" The weird cat said. "ok.........." I said. The cat threw the card at me. I ducked. It hit the wall I could tell it was metal now and very sharp. " Wow, I want to date you someday." The cat said. "Wait, are you a ''girl''?" I asked. "Oh yes." She said. Then someone broke threw the door. I turned around. "And your sidekick is a ''Bat''?" I said. "Oh SHE is '''NOT''' my sidekick, she is my arch enemy." Growled Joker. "She is a supervillan and I'm a super''hero''." The other cat said. "She is BatCat who always foils my evil plans!!!" Joker growled. "Thats right, and ''I'm'' going to foil your evil plans ''right'' now." BatCat hissed. "And if you didn't know BatCat is a girl too." Joker said. "Alright." I said. I wrote down a whole bunch of stuff in my notebook. "WHAT are you writing down!!!" Snarled Joker. "None of your buisness." I said simply. She growled and prepared to charge at me. I just stood there stubbornly. "Oh '''NO '''you don't." BatCat hissed. She and Joker began to girl fight. I turned around and took the card on the wall and slipped it into my gun hollster while no one was looking. BatCat punched Joker hard in the face. "OW!!!" Joker snareled. This was becoming boring. I watched them fight. Finally BatCat knocked Joker out with a brick she had found. "You can take her to justice now detective." BatCat said. She looked very familiar to me but I couldn't point my finger on it. I grabbed Joker and handcuffed her. Then I dragged her off to my car. Book one Chp. 5 I watched him go. I was very sweaty under my mask. "I really ''really'' want him..." I thought. I quickly flew away and landed next to my car. I got in and drove into an alley again. I changed and turned my car back to a normal car. I went back to subway. The line was gone. I ordered my sandwhich and ate it quickly so I could hurry back to work. I came back with a minuet to spare and began decorating a wedding cake. I put little pink flowers all around it. I thought it was a work of art when I put it into the oven to bake. "Alright everyone, you can go home now!!" Marriane said. I left feeling a little bit better. I drove home and on the radio ''Call me Maybe'' was on. I got home and ran upstairs. I wanted to take a nap till dinner if I could. I put my watch that would tell me if there was trouble, on my nightstand. Then fell asleep having creepy dreams. In my dream Joker was laughing at me. I did not know why. I turned around and saw Harryclaw dead on the ground. "NO!!" I said in my dream. But before I could get to him, Joker pushed me head first out of the building. We were both falling. Joker kept wrapping her arms around while we were falling. I was screaming. Apparenly not only in my dream. I woke up panting and sweating uncontrollably. I kept seeing flashes of my very vivid dream. Many of the flashes were Harryclaw in a pool of blood dead. Book one Chp. 6 I shoved Joker into the back seat. "Mommy I don't want peas, I want PIE!!" Joker muttrered. I decided she was going crazy. I closed the backdoor and got in the front seat. I drove to the Arkam Assylum, to drop Joker off in jail. It seemed like I was repeating myself over and over and ''over''! I showed them my I.D thousands of times. '''Finally''' they let me take her to her cell. Joker had woken up and did not like the idea of going back into jail. She kept kicking me and I kept pushing her. I tried to drag her into a cell. She was trying to hold onto the door mantel. I gave a stupendos heave and fell backwards as she fell in. I took off the handcuffs. She grabbed me. "YOUR ARE GONNA PAY DEARLY FOR THIS!!" She snapped. I hit her hard on the head with my pistol and she dropped me. I got up, brushed myself off, and slammed the cell door and locked it and checked 3 times to make sure it was locked. Then I stalked off in a prissy way. She had made me very angry. The owner of the Assylum had already called the police station to tell them I had bought Joker there. I went out to my car and drove back to the police station. "GOOD JOB, NOW GO UP STAIRS AND DO ALL THAT PAPERWORK I GAVE YOU!!" My boss said. I did not want to but I knew I had to. I acctaully thought I might have been better off trying to wrestle Joker into the cell. I went upstairs. It was ''sooooo ''boring signing my name a thousand times. I put my head on the desk. Book one Chp. 7 "WHY, '''''WHY!!!!!" '''''I yoweled. I punched my cell door." I DON'T ''wanna'' be in JAIL '''''AGAIN'''''!!!!!" I screamed while throwing rocks at the cell door. I looked in the mirror next to my dumb wooden bed. My face still had the smear free clown make up on. I was pleased by that. "Oh yes, he is gonna pay alright." I grinned to myself."I feel like blowing him up in a canyon." I said to myself."And then I will get dumb BatCat out of the way as well!" I said happily. "Time for my expert escape plan." I said. "That dumb detective forgot to remove my weapons heeehehehehehe." I said. I took out a large gun and blasted open the wall. I jumped out. "WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE HEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" I loved this. I heard the siren go off inside. "JINGLE BELLS, HARRYCLAW SMELLS, BATCAT LAYED AN EGG, THE BATMOBILE LOST A WHEEL, AND THE JOKER GOT AWAAAAYYY!!! I cried. I landed in the water with a loud splash. I swam away fast. I ran fast through the streets, punching people as I ran past them. I made it to my secret base. "ZOEY I ESCAPED SUCCESFULLY!!!" I said joyfully. "Excellent job Joker!!" She said. "You got those minions ready???" I questioned. "Yup, ready and waiting." Zoey said. "Good we've got a detective to destroy." Joker said. "Aww yes, the one who arrested you I persume, but by the look on your face I think you have a crush on him." Zoey said. "I-DO-NOT!!!" I growled, but I was blushing super hard. I watched zoey turn around and put her hand over her mouth. I heard her muffled giggles. "SILENCE ZOEY!!!!" I roared. Zoey turned but was still in a fit of giggles. I growled deep in my throat. She stopped laughing. "Right my lady, the plan." she said still showing many signs of amusement." Lets go Joker." Zoey said."Yes, lets see if you can defend yourself now Harryclaw, MUAHAHAHAH!!!" I laughed. Book two Chp. 1 Theme Songs